In all eukaryotic cells, genomic DNA in chromatine associates with histones to form nucleosomes. Each nucleosome consists of a protein octamer made up of two copies of each histones H2A, H2B, H3 and H4. DNA winds around this protein core, with the basic amino acids of the histones interacting with the negatively charged phosphate groups of the DNA. The most common posttranslational modification of these core histones is the reversible acetylation of the ε-amino groups of conserved, highly basic N-terminal lysine residues. The steady state of histone acetylation is established by the dynamic equilibrium between competing histone acetyltransferase(s) and histone deacetylase(s) herein referred to as “HDAC”. Histone acetylation and deacetylation has long been linked to transcriptional control. The recent cloning of the genes encoding different histone acetyltransferases and histone deacetylases provided a possible explanation for the relationship between histone acetylation and transcriptional control. The reversible acetylation of histones can result in chromatin remodelling and as such act as a control mechanism for gene transcription. In general, hyperacetylation of histones facilitates gene expression, whereas histone deacetylation is correlated with transcriptional repression. Histone acetyltransferases were shown to act as transcriptional coactivators, whereas histone deacetylases were found to belong to transcriptional repression pathways.
The dynamic equilibrium between histone acetylation and deacetylation is essential for normal cell growth. Inhibition of histone deacetylase results in cell cycle arrest, cellular differentiation, apoptosis and reversal of the transformed phenotype. Therefore HDAC inhibitors can have great therapeutic potential in the treatment of cell proliferative diseases or conditions (Marks et al., Nature Reviews, Cancer 1: 194-202, 2001).